proper_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Pink Floyd
Pink Floyd are an English rock band formed in London in 1965, currently consisting of Nick Mason, Roger Waters, David Gilmour and James Harrison. They achieved international acclaim with their progressive and psychedelic music. Distinguished by their use of philosophical lyrics, sonic experimentation, extended compositions, and elaborate live shows, they are one of the most commercially successful and influential groups in popular music history. Pink Floyd were founded by students Syd Barrett on guitar and lead vocals, Nick Mason on drums, Roger Waters on bass and vocals, and Richard Wright on keyboards and vocals. They gained popularity performing in London's underground music scene during the late 1960s, and under Barrett's leadership released two charting singles and a successful debut album, The Piper at the Gates of Dawn (1967). Guitarist and vocalist David Gilmour joined in December 1967; Barrett left in April 1968 due to deteriorating mental health. Waters became the band's primary lyricist and conceptual leader, devising the concepts behind their albums The Dark Side of the Moon ''(1973), Wish You Were Here (1975), ''Animals (1977), The Wall (1979) and The Final Cut (1983). The Dark Side of the Moon and The Wall ''became two of the best-selling albums of all time. Following creative tensions, Wright left Pink Floyd in 1979, followed by Waters in 1985. Gilmour and Mason continued as Pink Floyd; Wright rejoined them as a session musician and, later, band member. The three produced two more albums—''A Momentary Lapse of Reason (1987) and The Division Bell ''(1994)—and toured through 1994. After nearly two decades of enmity, Gilmour, Wright, and Mason reunited with Waters in 2005 to perform as Pink Floyd in London as part of the global awareness event Live 8; Gilmour and Waters later stated they had no further plans to reunite the band. Barrett died in 2006, and Wright in 2008. The most recent Pink Floyd studio album, ''The Endless River (2014), was recorded without Waters and based almost entirely on unreleased material. The band reformed in 2017 with rock singer James Harrison as lead vocalist. Pink Floyd were inducted into the American Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 1996 and the UK Music Hall of Fame in 2005. By 2013, the band had sold more than 250 million records worldwide. History '1963–1967: Early years' '1967–1978: Transition and international success' '1978–1985: Water-led era' '1985–1994: Gilmour-led era' '2005–2014: Reunions and deaths' '2017–present: New era' Members ;Current *Roger Waters – bass, vocals, rhythm guitar (1965–1985, 2005, 2017–present) *David Gilmour – lead and rhythm guitars, vocals, bass, keyboards (1967–1995, 2005, 2012–2014, 2017–present) *Nick Mason – drums, percussion, vocals (1965–1995, 2005, 2012–2014, 2017–present) *James Harrison – lead vocals (2017–present) ;Former *Richard Wright – keyboards, piano, organ, vocals (1965–1979, 1987–1995, 2005) *Syd Barrett – lead and rhythm guitars, vocals (1965–1968) 'Timeline' ImageSize = width:700 height:auto barincrement:30 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:65 top:05 right:10 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1965 till:01/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom ScaleMajor = increment:5 start:1965 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:1965 Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:guitar value:green legend:Guitars id:keyboard value:purple legend:Keyboards id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:drums value:orange legend:Drums,_percussion id:lines value:black legend:Studio_albums id:bars value:gray(0.9) BackgroundColors = bars:bars Legend = position:bottom columns:1 LineData = at:08/05/1967 color:black layer:back at:06/29/1968 color:black layer:back at:06/19/1969 color:black layer:back at:10/25/1969 color:black layer:back at:10/02/1970 color:black layer:back at:10/30/1971 color:black layer:back at:06/02/1972 color:black layer:back at:03/01/1973 color:black layer:back at:09/12/1975 color:black layer:back at:01/23/1977 color:black layer:back at:11/30/1979 color:black layer:back at:03/21/1983 color:black layer:back at:09/07/1987 color:black layer:back at:03/28/1994 color:black layer:back at:11/07/2014 color:black layer:back at:08/03/2018 color:black layer:back BarData = bar:Klose text:"Bob Klose" bar:Barrett text:"Syd Barrett" bar:Gilmour text:"David Gilmour" bar:Wright text:"Richard Wright" bar:Waters text:"Roger Waters" bar:Mason text:"Nick Mason" bar:Harrison text:"James Harrison" PlotData= width:11 bar:Gilmour from:01/01/1968 till:08/29/1994 color:guitar bar:Gilmour from:01/01/1968 till:08/29/1994 color:vocals width:3 bar:Gilmour from:01/01/1984 till:08/29/1994 color:bass width:7 bar:Gilmour from:06/17/1981 till:02/01/1987 color:keyboard width:5 bar:Gilmour from:07/01/2005 till:07/31/2005 color:guitar bar:Gilmour from:07/01/2005 till:07/31/2005 color:vocals width:3 bar:Gilmour from:05/01/2007 till:05/31/2007 color:guitar bar:Gilmour from:05/01/2007 till:05/31/2007 color:vocals width:3 bar:Gilmour from:05/01/2011 till:05/31/2011 color:guitar bar:Gilmour from:05/01/2011 till:05/31/2011 color:vocals width:3 bar:Gilmour from:01/01/2012 till:12/31/2014 color:vocals width:3 bar:Gilmour from:01/01/2012 till:12/31/2014 color:guitar bar:Gilmour from:01/01/2012 till:12/31/2014 color:bass width:7 bar:Gilmour from:01/01/2012 till:12/31/2014 color:keyboard width:5 bar:Gilmour from:10/25/2017 till:end color:guitar bar:Gilmour from:10/25/2017 till:end color:bass width:7 bar:Gilmour from:10/25/2017 till:end color:keyboard width:5 bar:Wright from:01/01/1965 till:06/17/1981 color:keyboard bar:Wright from:01/01/1965 till:06/17/1981 color:vocals width:3 bar:Wright from:02/01/1987 till:08/29/1994 color:keyboard bar:Wright from:02/01/1987 till:08/29/1994 color:vocals width:3 bar:Wright from:07/01/2005 till:07/31/2005 color:keyboard bar:Wright from:07/01/2005 till:07/31/2005 color:vocals width:3 bar:Wright from:05/01/2007 till:05/31/2007 color:keyboard bar:Wright from:05/01/2007 till:05/31/2007 color:vocals width:3 bar:Waters from:01/01/1965 till:01/01/1984 color:bass bar:Waters from:01/01/1965 till:01/01/1984 color:vocals width:3 bar:Waters from:01/01/1965 till:01/01/1984 color:guitar width:7 bar:Waters from:06/17/1981 till:01/01/1984 color:keyboard width:5 bar:Waters from:07/01/2005 till:07/31/2005 color:bass bar:Waters from:07/01/2005 till:07/31/2005 color:vocals width:3 bar:Waters from:07/01/2005 till:07/31/2005 color:guitar width:7 bar:Waters from:05/01/2011 till:05/31/2011 color:bass bar:Waters from:05/01/2011 till:05/31/2011 color:vocals width:3 bar:Waters from:10/25/2017 till:end color:bass bar:Mason from:01/01/1965 till:08/29/1994 color:drums bar:Mason from:01/01/2012 till:12/31/2014 color:drums bar:Mason from:07/01/2005 till:07/31/2005 color:drums bar:Mason from:05/01/2007 till:05/31/2007 color:drums bar:Mason from:05/01/2011 till:05/31/2011 color:drums bar:Mason from:01/01/2012 till:12/31/2014 color:drums bar:Mason from:10/25/2017 till:end color:drums bar:Barrett from:01/01/1965 till:04/01/1968 color:guitar bar:Barrett from:01/01/1965 till:04/01/1968 color:vocals width:3 bar:Klose from:01/01/1965 till:06/01/1965 color:guitar bar:Harrison from:10/25/2017 till:end color:vocals Discography :Main article: Pink Floyd discography *''The Piper at the Gates of Dawn'' (1967) *''A Saucerful of Secrets'' (1968) *''More'' (1969) *''Ummagumma'' (1969) *''Atom Heart Mother'' (1970) *''Meddle'' (1971) *''Obscured by Clouds'' (1972) *''The Dark Side of the Moon'' (1973) *''Wish You Were Here'' (1975) *''Animals'' (1977) *''The Wall'' (1979) *''The Final Cut'' (1983) *''A Momentary Lapse of Reason'' (1987) *''The Division Bell'' (1994) *''The Endless River'' (2014) *''Love/Paranoia ''(2018)